


Santa Hawke

by therealmnemo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Corsetry, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: Fenris decorated for the Holidays while Anders is away. Hawke stops by with a special gift for the lonely elf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I left a silly anon for Steampoweredshine and they replied with some art and the beginnings of a prompt... and then this happened. 
> 
> Why do I keep putting myself through threesomes? Pronouns are the devil.

Fenris sat in front of the fireplace watched the flames dance under the stockings hung on the mantle. Stockings he hung himself for the first time.

Anders was off doing whatever he needed to do with his contract with the Wardens. Four times a year, but this was the first it ever happened during the Holidays. Every year the ridiculous man threw himself into decorating the house while Fenris watched. He was never one to get into the holiday cheer, but he never discouraged the mage. 

He had no intention of dragging any of the decorations out while Anders was gone, but it just didn’t feel right. So he put up the tree, and then the stockings, and then the small Christmas village that they had to put up on the highest shelf so that Pounce could not knock it down. It felt like Anders was here. 

A sharp knock on the door startled Fenris from his thoughts. It was soon followed by a bear of a man yelling: “HO, HO, HOOO.” 

Fenris palmed his face and raced to the door before Hawke could make any further commotion. When he opened the door, he battled between slamming the door and doubling over in laughter. 

Hawke was decked out in full Santa regalia. A young Santa, obviously. The man wore no white wig, his dark bushy beard was grown out more than usual, and there was no additional belly packing. Beside him sat a rather large box on a dolly. 

“Hawke, what are you doing?” The elf finally asked. “You will wake my neighbors. They already have odd opinions about me. Now they’ll think I have some strange Santa fetish.” 

Hawke just waggled his eyebrows and patted the box at his side. “Are you telling me that you don’t? I’ve seen Anders wearing the suit before…I just assumed..” he trailed off with a shrug. “Anyways, your best friend in the world has brought you a gift, and it would be rude to leave me out here in the cold.” 

Fenris rolled his eyes and noticed the large holes poked in the sides of the decorated box. “If there is a mabari in that, Anders is going to kill you when he gets back.” 

Hawke just grinned and started pushing the box into the house. Fenris watched him wheel it right in front of the fireplace before pushing the dolly out into the hallway. When Hawke returned to where Fenris was standing, the elf puzzling over the box, he pulled two bottles of wine out from a sack Fenris must have missed at the door. 

“What’s the occasion, Hawke?” he asked as he reached for the corkscrew that sat on the mantle. 

“The Holidays you idiot, I said that already.” Hawke took the corkscrew and opened both bottles, handing one back to Fenris. “I wanted to do something special for my friends.” The grown man pouted as he took a pull from the bottle.  

“Friends?” Fenris raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, your present is already a little wine-soaked to get into the box like that…but it was his idea.” 

Fenris’ hands twitched a moment before he practically attacked the box. He tore the paper and cursed at the 3 inch packing tape around the lid. Once he dug into the corner enough to yank it off in one fell swoop he was able to fling the lid across the room. Inside, a little pale but no worse for wear, was the smiling face of what looked to be a sufficiently tipsy Anders. Fenris didn’t hesitate to yank Anders up into a kiss. Hawke wasn’t joking, Anders' lips tasted heavily of some sort of sweet spiced wine. 

Anders  _ giggled  _ against his lips. “Happy Satinalia, love. I’m your present. Make sure you thank Santa Hawke.” He pulled back to give Hawke an exaggerated wink. 

Fenris took in the state of his mage. Anders was wearing a ridiculous red robe trimmed in fur, but he was positive there was bare skin underneath…or at least where his hands rested on his shoulders. Hawke coughed and Fenris pulled his gaze from his gift. 

“Well, uh, Happy Holidays you crazy kids! Santa Hawke’s work is never done!” He could see the blush that Hawke probably thought his massive beard would hide. He knew the perfect way to thank him. 

“It’s terribly rude to give a present, but not stay to see it unwrapped, Hawke.” 

Hawke looked down at the mauled box and back to Fenris holding Anders in his arms. “But you already unwrapped…” 

Fenris grinned and lifted Anders out of the box and set his feet steady on the floor. He leaned in and whispered, “Don’t move just yet.” He returned to his chair and motioned to it’s twin. “I have opened it, yes. Unwrapped, no.” Hawke shut his mouth with an audible click and sat in the chair. Fenris chuckled and leaned forward to tug on the edge of Anders’ robe. “Unwrap yourself, Amatus.” 

Anders was not shy in the least. Every so often they entertained a guest in their bed, but it was usually a stranger. It was not something their group of friends needed to know. They talked about Hawke often, and in a way this was turning into a gift for both of them. 

He started by pulling the tie from his hair, letting the golden locks brush the fur-trimmed collar of the robe. His long fingers pulled gently at the ties holding the front of the robe together, turning towards the fireplace and away from the men’s gaze. The robe slid slowly off his shoulders, the freckled flesh turned golden in the firelight. As it descended further, the real gift became visible: a deep red corset cinched tightly, pulling in his already slim waist. 

Fenris groaned at the sight. He briefly wondered how he was able to fit in the box while bound up, but the thought vanished when the robe dropped to the floor. The white stockings attached to red garters stole this breath from his lungs, taut pale ass completely bared. He spared a glance to Hawke, who had to be cooking alive in that awful costume. 

Sure enough, the hat had disappeared and his jacket was open. Hawke’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates and they were locked on Anders, who slowly turned back around for the full effect. The panties he wore were indecent and did nothing to cover the full erection now peeking out over the lace trim. Fenris palmed his cock through his lounge pants. He wanted nothing more than to take his lover bent over in front of the fireplace; but with Hawke present, there was more to consider. 

“Anders, could you help divest Hawke of that awful costume. He’s going to pass out from dehydration.” 

The mage winked and made his way to where Hawke sat. Hawke straightened up in his seat when he realized Anders now stood before him. Anders slowly sunk to his knees before he pushed the jacket off Hawke’s shoulders. Fenris watched as Anders carefully slid his fingers up the suspenders before he pulled them down to his sides. 

When Anders pulled open the fly of the costume’s pants, Fenris left his chair to join them. He stood behind Anders as the mage freed Hawke’s cock. Hawke’s hand shot out towards Anders’ hair but stopped, looking to Fenris for something…  _ permission _ ? Fenris nodded to him and pulled off his own shirt to toss it on the floor. Hawke eagerly tangled both hands in Anders’ hair as the mage started stroking him. Fenris removed his pants and kneeled behind Anders, feeling the heat of his arousal spread as he watched the Hawke’s length disappear down Anders’ throat. 

It was always like this. The thrill of knowing what Hawke was feeling, but knowing Anders was his. 

Fenris slid the panties off Anders’ hips, letting them settle at his knees. Fenris grabbed his thighs above the garters and squeezed; Anders whined around Hawke’s cock. He massaged his way up to knead the flesh of his pale cheeks. He tapped Anders' hip with three sharp slaps before reaching up beside the mage’s arm. Anders fingertips grazed his palm and when he pulled his hand it held the desired lubricant. 

Hawke no longer held back his sounds of pleasure. Deep moans were punctuated by mumbled words of praise. Fenris slicked his fingers and pressed into Anders. He gripped the mage’s hip to keep him from pushing back as he opened him up. It wasn’t long before he slicked his cock and slipped it past the stretched muscle, rocking in gently until he bottomed out. Once Anders pushed his hips back, he pulled out and thrust in again, pushing Anders onto Hawke’s cock. A mix of Hawke grunting and Anders gagging joined the staccato sound of his hips meeting Anders’ ass. 

Fenris leaned over and ran one hand down and around Anders’ waist, gripping the boned fabric of the corset. The other reached down to take his mage’s neglected cock in hand. He buried himself deep and bit the sensitive flesh of his shoulder. 

Anders groaned and the slick sound of of his efforts became erratic. Hawke had finally held him in place and was fucking mage’s mouth. Fenris watched Hawke come undone as Anders eagerly continued sucking the man through his release.  When Hawke pulled his cock free, Fenris pulled Anders back until seated on his lap, arm still wrapped around his waist. He grabbed the mage’s hand and wrapped them together around Anders' cock, stroking it in time with his sharp shallow thrusts. Fenris bit Anders’ earlobe and looked to Hawke, who was spent but still watching, enraptured at the scene before him. “You’re so good for me, Anders. Such a perfect gift.” 

The words sent Anders over the edge with a shout, his hips jerked as his cum hit his knees and dirtied those sinful red panties still trapped there. Fenris slowed but kept stroking that beautiful cock as he spent himself deep inside the mage. He collapsed forward and Anders stopped their forward descent with his arms, panting roughly.  Fenris sighed and gently pulled out, leaving a trail of kisses down Anders’ spine and the laces of the corset. 

Both Fenris and Anders turned their stares to Hawke, who looked as if he wasn’t entirely sure if all this had actually happened. 

“You guys, uh, really enjoyed that gift.” He had already tucked himself away. 

Anders laughed, the small wrinkles around his eyes enhanced by the firelight. “We sure did, Santa Hawke.” 

Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders’ and kissed those wrinkles softly. He helped Anders to his feet and started to lead him down the hall to their room, stopping at the doorway to give Anders' ass a small pinch, before letting the mage head on without him. With a small grin at the retreating legs, he turned to Hawke. “You’re more than welcome to stay the night. I cannot thank you enough for this gift,” he said before disappearing out of sight. 

It wasn’t long before he heard the telltale shuffle of those fake boots as they made their way down the hall. 

 


End file.
